Scarlet Silver
by insanepersonhere
Summary: "I'm no Christian girl that strayed here unknowingly."/"Then you are a fool for staying."/"I am not. My sister is here."/He laughed humorlessly. "A human like her is not worth a life like yours."/ Yui has an older sister, Scarlet Silver. Quick-witted, sharp-mouthed, and extremely dedicated to her sister. When she and Yui arrive at a gloomy mansion, things stray out of normality.
1. Before everyone flips out on me:

Okay. So, I know a lot of people are going to be confused. So, let me answer a couple of questions, and we'll go from there on out.

 _What happened to the original story?_

Well, I went back, read it, and wanted to die of shame. I've deleted it. I'll rewrite the entire thing, which also means that all these chapters have been deleted. I'm back to square one. (yay...)

 _What are the changes to the story?_

The characters remain. Yui, Scarlet, the brothers. The writing is better (I hope, LOL). The plot has changed because where that one was going, it made _no sense whatsoever._ Scarlet's past has had one or two minor tweaks. As well as the characters in the past. There will probably be more flashbacks, stuff like that. The biggest change is that I'll be switching points of view more often, and the story has been broken up into "Acts" or segments of the story.

 _Will the plot be the same?_

No. No. NO.

 _Are there any new characters?_

Yes. One main side character. You'll see pretty soon into the story.

 _Update schedule?_

I'm a high school student currently dying under a load of homework and extracurricular activities. I might update twice a week or once in three months. I'm as unpredictable as possible. I need some inspiration to write, like I do paint. I'm usually inspired by music, or art, when I write, so feel free to recommend songs to me. (Though, I'd like _original_ , _English or Chinese_ , and _NOT all rap_ songs please.)

 _Sex scenes?_

NO. NO. NO. I don't know where you people find half the steamy stuff you read. I steer clear of that stuff normally.

 _Story requests?_

Eh... probably not, in all honesty. I need inspiration to write, that I truly can imagine happening, or seems realistic.

Also, I just realized that the one scene I had of Scarlet drinking was technically encouraging underage drinking so... there's not going to be any more of stuff like _that_. And, I've come to realize that quite frankly, I detest the character of Yui Komori so that's put me in a bit of a bind... but I've got most things sorted out.

Thank you all for reading this (if you did in the first place)


	2. Chapter 1

Yui Komori couldn't stop her leg from shaking. She bit her lip, trying to quit the habit because she knew that it drove her sister crazy, and when her sister got irritated, nothing turned out well. But she was nervous, feeling apprehensive and uncertain. She wished, like she often did, that she had the confidence and certainty that her sister possessed, but she didn't.

She cast a glance at her sister, Scarlet. Her hair, a deep, rich, shade of her name, was tossed over one shoulder in a braid, the girl sprawled out across the seats, headphones in and playing music Yui could never guess. After all, Scarlet listened to a range of music, from classical to rap to kpop. The last two, Yui could never enjoy. She was sleeping, Yui guessed, sleeping without a care in the world.

She bit her lip again, trying to force her leg to stop bouncing up and down. The car's engine hummed, the ride relatively smooth for the road they were traveling. She recalled again the address of the place they were headed and her father's last words.

"Don't worry, Yui-chan. Scarlet will take care of you, won't you, Scarlet?"

And she remembered the response.

" 'course I will. Who do you think you're talking to?"

She sighed, shutting her eyes and leaning her head against the window pane. A night school. Advanced Academics. An unknown host. An unknown home for however long her father was going to be gone. How Scarlet was so carefree, she would never know. As she wallowed in a mixture of self-pity and nerves, she gave up on trying to stop her leg from bouncing.

Four cool fingers pressed down on her thigh, causing her to open her eyes and stiffen in surprise. Dark chocolate eyes met hers, and a wayward smile.

"Scarlet!" Her sister retracted her hand, now sitting up and headphones resting on her neck.

"You've got to quit with the leg bouncing, Yui, you know that drives me crazy." Scarlet grinned, her voice not matching her words. "Did you get any sleep?"

"No," Yui sighed, "Though, I suppose you did?" Scarlet wordlessly shook her head, pulling the rubber band out of her hair, quick fingers running through her hair and undoing the French braid. Yui watched with a pang of jealousy. Why couldn't her hair be as easy to manage as her sister's?

"Goddamned coffee I swiped from the kid this morning," Scarlet sighed, "I knew I shouldn't have drunk it. I couldn't sleep." Yui pursed her lips, knowing better than to argue with her sister about profanities. Scarlet did whatever she wanted.

"Well, at least you get to see a mansion, hm?" It was a mansion outside, stone and gates and gloomy in every way possible. Scarlet cast her sister a look she couldn't see.

"We're living in that mansion, Yui." Yui spun around, staring at her sister.

" _What_?"

* * *

Scarlet Silver was not a fan of thunder. Rain, she never minded. Rain seemed to clean her, washing away the dirt and blood that once stained her every day. But thunder, she hated with a passion. It was too loud, to sudden, and brought too many bad memories with it. Well, she thought as she watched her sister tentatively approach a boy with pale skin and a shock of bright colored hair, bad memories are going to be the norm living with him.

"Excuse me!" Yui raised her voice with uncertainty. Scarlet sighed, pulling her sister away.

"Hey." He made no indication of hearing, but Scarlet knew. They were all listening, waiting for their turn. "Ayato Sakamaki. I know you're listening. I'll go on if you want. But I know that you want to keep your element of surprise." It worked, sharp green eyes opening and an irritated scowl pulling at his mouth.

"Damn, this is the first time they've sent us on that knows." And Scarlet smiled, teeth showing, head tilted gently.

"They didn't send me. They sent my sister." She tilted her body just enough so that Yui showed, pink eyes wide.

"Scarlet-?"

"Ayato. If she knows, then bring them in." It's another one, Scarlet sighed to herself. He had glasses, and his attitude and his voice were those of someone raised knowing that they were better than most. Scarlet had to stop herself from wrinkling her nose.

She followed him easily, and Yui trailed behind casting glances behind them, hands already starting to shake. Scarlet didn't pay her sister any attention, too focused on counting the numbers of vampires in the household. They had retracted their presence almost immediately after she called the red-haired Sakamaki, but she could catch at least three other than the two in front of her.

They reached a room, sofas and fireplace and all. Scarlet sighed, dropping onto a couch, eyes trained on Reiji Sakamaki. Yui scampered into the seat next to her, eyes darting around. Ayato sat down as well, slumped into a sofa. Scarlet sensed it; the change in the air, announcing the arrival of a third vampire. She looked up.

He had the red hair of his brother, green eyes just as sharp, and a smile playing at the edge of his lips. Scarlet knew that smile. She knew it well enough so that she could track his movement, following it to right in front of her.

"Laito Sakamaki," He caught her hand in his, bringing it to his lips, kissing it and setting it down. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance." Scarlet tilted her head up, an easy smile playing on her lips, treading lightly.

"Scarlet Silver," She said, "The pleasure is mine." She watched him straighten, cast a glance at his brother, and reappear next to him. He gave a subtle nod, and Scarlet searched again, for another. It was a scowling face that she found, white hair and red eyes, and she surveyed him.

Subaru Sakamaki was the youngest of them all, she could see. He was sixteen, she would guess, or seventeen in physical terms. He met her eye once, before he broke eye contact, scowling. The next one she sensed is Kanato Sakamaki.

He was clutching his stuffed animal tightly, appearing right next to Yui, causing the blonde to jump closer to Scarlet. Scarlet turned slightly, watching. He smiled and claimed that Yui smelled sweet, bending down and asking her if he could take a taste, but Scarlet was no longer watching. There were five already, but the last one had done the best job of hiding.

He was blonde hair and blue eyes, still in the way that humans could never be. Sprawled out on a couch further away, music player in his ears, as if to suggest he wasn't royalty. As if he knew she was looking, he opened his eyes, looking straight at her. Scarlet felt the shift in the room, subconsciously realizing that Kanato had fallen silent.

"Shu." Reiji was the first one to speak, tone laced with acid. "Was she intentional?" He gestured toward Scarlet, who muttered that she had a name under her breath, rolling her eyes.

"I don't know," The blonde responded, voice low and tired. "All he said was to keep the other alive." The statement caused Ayato and Kanato to start talking, and Yui whimpered, fingers grabbing Scarlet's arm.

"Scarlet-" Scarlet sighed as Ayato caught Kanato's eye, and Laito seemed to pick up on the idea of what was going on.

"What- what's going on-"

Reiji and Subaru were aware now as well, the air shifting in the room to something dangerous. Yui continued on stammering.

"Do you know-them- or- something-?"

Shu's eyes, which had closed opened once more, sharp and catching Scarlet's eye before breaking away, watching the only human in the room.

"Scarlet, who are they-" Yui broke off into a strangled yelp as eyes glinted red and fangs flashed in a snarl. Scarlet, anticipating the reaction, sharply grabbed her sister's arm, forcing her to stay sitting as she sat, chin tilted up. Her voice was hard, dripping sarcasm and light brown eyes flickering golden for less than a millisecond.

"Yui. Meet the Sakamaki's, your new choices for death."

And she slouched into the sofa, tilting her head back and laughing. "Man, and I thought I'd already dealt with enough vampire scheming for a lifetime. Well," She shot a half-lidded smirk at them in general, falling into the velvet cushions, scarlet hair bright against the dark purple color. "For the lifetime of a human."


	3. Chapter 2

Scarlet collapsed onto her bed, letting out a groan, and wondered silently if she could get away with never getting up. Yui was in the room next to hers, she had sent Ayato off and out of Yui's room when Yui had shrieked and then had to kick the eldest out of her own. She wanted to go back in time when she could attend school with almost no reminders of her past.

She reluctantly got up, feet dragging, and opened her bathroom door, turning the shower handle to a relatively warm temperature, and slowly peeled herself out of her clothes. She stepped into the shower, bare feet against wet tile. Allowing herself to relax, she debated even trying to hide her identity for much longer. They would find out, no doubt.

Scarlet slowly, tentatively, pressed her palm against cold tile and willed herself to let go and search. She could feel the change, allowing her human facade to drop, feeling the welcome rush of energy that she had been holding back for so long sharpening every nerve on her body, fixing the flaws that she had faked. A warm, fuzzy feeling, like drinking alcohol, but with nothing but benefits and a clearer mind. She stepped out of the shower, fluffy towel wrapping around her body.

If there was one thing she would give to the Sakamakis, it was that they had exceptionally nice towels and beds.

When she looked in the mirror, she was greeted with a prettier face, teeth white and straight, skin smooth and soft-looking, eyes sharper and irises flecked with gold. Her hair, which had once contained an uncountable number of dead ends, was healthy and straight.

She could feel Subaru's presence, which had subsided gently, indicating that he had most likely retreated to his room, along with Laito and Kanato's, spike, telling her that they were fully aware of her change. She figured that Reiji and Ayato had, as well, but more training in hiding their presence from her and others in that aspect.

But Shu, she could feel, was moving, slowly, towards her. It was obligatory, she figured, that he make sure that she wasn't a demon from hell sent to assassinate them. She threw a tank-top and shorts on, stepping outside her steam-filled and humid bathroom, the cold air hitting her raising goose-bumps on her arms. He was lying on her bed, perfectly still, eyes closed.

He opened his eyes, a stunning sapphire blue that reminded her of the gem itself, analyzing her changes. She smiled, shutting off the bathroom light behind her. Tossing her old clothes into the chair at her new desk, she made her way toward the bed until she was a few feet away from him.

"So, then, you really weren't sent by the church." Scarlet laughed at the statement, dry and lacking humor. Raking a hand through her hair, she narrowed her eyes at him.

"First time getting a girl not Christian?" She sighed, turning her back on him, moving to unpack her clothes. "No. I hate the church."

"Hm." It was a disinterested sound, one of an aristocrat. "Why did you come, then?" He didn't ask about the change, or where she was from. He knew better than that. Her lips curved into a smile as she sat on her suitcase.

"For my sister." She couldn't tell if he had anticipated the answer, or was surprised by it at all. His face was carefully blank, eyes unreadable. Slowly, as if he was warning her, he dragged out a response before disappearing.

"I hope she's worth it."

She climbed into bed a few minutes after he left, pulling the covers up to her chin in habit of when her home had no heating. Scarlet exhaled, closing her eyes and recalling a winter day of snowflakes and hot chocolate, of laughing children and ice skates when she had exhaled the same way and watched her breath vanish into the cold air as quickly as it had come.

* * *

Scarlet woke up in a foul mood. It had been Yui's shriek that woke her, along with the rest of the mansion. She had thrown her covers off and stalked to Yui's room, eyes flashing and promising bloody murder, to find her sister trembling as Laito and Ayato argued about who could take the first bite. Throwing the door open, she had said something along the lines of _why the fuck are you being so loud so damn early, jackass?_ At Ayato and Laito and shooed them out of the room.

As it turned out, she spent the early part of the night tearing apart the school uniform and burning the material. She flapped a paper in Reiji's face, indicating that she had emailed the headmaster and had the consent to wear whatever she wanted to school. He had only glared.

Breakfast would have been awkward if Scarlet hadn't popped by to grab a pancake and then declare that she had "better things to do than hang out with you fuckers- not it that way, goddamn it, Laito- I don't want to have sex with you." Yui had stumbled off after her sister, stammering a half-hearted excuse that wasn't acknowledged.

"Scarlet?" Yui scrambled up the stairs, trying to keep pace with Scarlet.

"Hm?"

"Do- do you know what's going on-?" She gasped as she nearly slipped, clutching onto the railing. Scarlet paused, turning around to look at Yui, one eyebrow raised.

"With this ridiculously long staircase or with the situation overall? Because I'm afraid I can't explain either very well." Scarlet smiled and turned around, proceeding to ascend the rest of the stairs, bare feet making almost no noise against the cold floor.

Yui followed, still curious. Scarlet turned a corner and opened the door to her room, stepping aside and allowing Yui in first. Shutting the door behind her, Scarlet smiled at Yui. Taking this as her cue, Yui opened her mouth.

"Who are they? What are they? What do they want?" Yui rambled, tears already gathering in pink eyes. Scarlet sighed.

"They gave introductions, didn't they? The Sakamaki's." She threw herself into her chair, chest pressing against the back of the chair, arms propped up. "They're vampires. Pure-blooded vampires. You know, blood-sucking, hot, leeches? And they each want something different. You can't categorize them together like that. It's impossible."

"V-vampires?!" Yui's voice rose, growing higher in pitch with hysteria. Scarlet blinked blankly at her sister. "Then -how do we run away-? Scarlet, what are we going to do? How long do you think we have?" Scarlet watched her sister with something akin to amusement.

"Surely, sister, you know that if they are _vampires_ , then they can _hear_ you." Yui flushed at the realization. "Besides, if you want to run, then you can try yourself. I'll stay. It's better than any life out there for me." Yui stared, betrayal written across her face.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm not leaving you, am I?" Scarlet's voice was sharp.

"No!" Yui flushed, quick to defend herself. "It's just- oh, Scarlet, you're so…" She trailed off, hesitantly.

"So what?" Scarlet asked, eyes narrowed. Yui shrunk under her sister's gaze, compelled to say the truth regardless.

"You're so _natural_ here," Yui said, hasty. "Oh, I don't mean it in a bad way, necessarily, but shouldn't you be a bit more cautious? I mean, it's so scary, and I can't stop shaking half the time, but you- it's like you were expecting this to happen or something-"

"Yui. This isn't scary." Scarlet's voice was harsh, a tone Yui had never heard being used on her. To boys that Scarlet hated, yes, but never to herself. Yui stopped, falling silent, head bowed, eyes staring at her hands clasped in her lap.

"Scary is not knowing if you'll survive another minute. Fear, Yui. This is not worthy of my fear. Not anymore." Scarlet was talking, eyes cast on the wall in front of her. Her voice was empty, face slightly more pale than usual. Yui looked up at her voice, confused.

"But- Father told me that you had been in an orphanage before you came to us!" She protested, "What do you mean?"

"An orphanage?" Scarlet laughed, devoid of humor, bitter and harsh. "No. A prison." She cast a glance at Yui, and lips pulled down, face wiped blank.

"I think we'll be late for school soon. You still need to get into uniform as well. I believe they're waiting for us anyways. Hurry, Yui." Scarlet opened the door, and Yui obliged. Something in Scarlet's eyes softened at her sister's confused expression. "You'll be fine for now. Relax." She kissed Yui's forehead briefly, sending her on her way.

Scarlet paused to grab her school bag, swinging it over one shoulder. Her eyes caught the mirror, and she saw frightened eyes staring back at her, a scared child dressed in rags staring back at her. She turned stiffly away. She knew what the child would say. She saw her every time she looked at her reflection, and she couldn't stop the words in her mind.

 _Silver, what's going on? Will we be okay?_

And the response, given in a shaking voice, but it had been enough for her when she was little.

 _It'll be okay Scarlet. You'll be safe._

She had been a fool when she was younger. But the words had been true, hadn't they? She was safe and alive. He had been the price.


	4. Part One: Subaru

He is-

A white rose, so fragile but dangerous

so hard to handle, so easily broken

Scared, uncertain, weary and unconfident

He is the lonely wind that howls at night,

threatening, but still afraid

he is slowly losing himself to figments of the past

- ** _Subaru_**


	5. Chapter 5

When he saw her for the first time, she struck him as a fool. Too carefree, to reckless. To willingly step into a house of vampires, of monster like himself. She was beautiful, he could not deny. Nothing like the Christian girls that the church had sent them before. She was laughter and smiles, and she fooled him.

He had thought she came from a free life. One without pain and sorrow, where she had been sheltered and protected by loving parents. He had thought she might as well have been the exact opposite of him. Loved, beautiful, priceless. Him, a monster, something no one would ever love. Those eyes, that held no regrets to him, the first time they met.

The first time they met, he had snarled something rude and scowled at her and her sister. Her sister. Subaru hated women like that. Well, he amended, _girls_. Too scared to say their own mind, so determinedly optimistic, voices constantly hopeful. Yui Komori was more of a fool than her sister. He couldn't stand her high-pitched voice, how easily she was shaken.

Subaru remembered the first time that he laid eyes on Scarlet Silver. Red hair falling down her back, chocolate eyes mirthful and sharp. He remembered the way that Shu had shifted away from Subaru, hiding himself. At the time, Subaru had been slightly confused. They were the Sakamakis. They feared no one, not even their father. He remembered the way that Ayato had left silently. It had been his turn with the brides.

Scarlet Silver had caught his eye because of the way that she walked. Chin tilted upward, back straight, feet never straying from her path. Her sister, he had noticed off-handedly, was a cowering and whimpering mess trailing after the only familiar thing in the house like a lost puppy. He remembered watching her speak to Ayato in a sharp, condescending voice, and he remembered retreating as fast as he could, leaving just like Laito and Kanato. Shu had already left, Reiji had joined the girls and Ayato.

Subaru doubted, from the very beginning, that either of them would be his pick.

* * *

Scarlet pressed her lips into a flat line, crossing her legs as soon as she sat down in the limousine. If she was honest, it wasn't her first time in one. She had made many wealthy friends in the past at the school she and Yui had attended, and gone to many high-class parties with them. It was the reason she was so well trained in aristocratic maters. She had learned quickly, and charmed many young boys, both intentionally and unintentionally. She had found rather quickly that all she needed to do was play the _new-to-this-sophisticated-society_ card or the _I'm-a-pretty-chick-that's-perfect-for-your-rebellious-schemes_ card. It was simple enough.

Many times, she had charmed one into her grasp, then turned the boy over to one of her well-known friends that had wanted the boy. She'd flatter both her friend and the boy in question with compliments, throw in a side comment about the friend's father's wealth, and the deal was typically done and sealed.

 _Men_ , she scoffed to herself. Fingers absentmindedly tapping out a piano piece on her thigh, she scooted over to let Yui slide in next to her, putting herself in a corner. She slipped in earbuds, fiddled a bit with her phone, ignored Reiji's sharp glare, leaned her head back against the rest and closed her eyes, letting music drown the rest of the world.

After a while, she opened her eyes, feeling Yui shake besides her. Blankly, she looked from Reiji's scowl to the cranberry juice clasped tightly in Yui's shaking grip to Kanato's excited face. She sighed. Vampires would always like to antagonize their prey, she figured. Or perhaps it was that they were _his_ sons, and they shared the habit of playing with food.

"Must you?" She drawled, blankly. She motion towards her sister, drawing a vague circle in the air with one hand. A ring glistened. "Must you always antagonize your prey? How many times have you said the same line, Reiji Sakamaki? How _boring_. Though," She laughed, head tipping back and exposing her throat and the silver chain that hung around it. "I suppose it is expected of the _second born_."

A stiff silence followed the statement, but Scarlet's job was done. The brothers wouldn't lay a hand on her without knowing what she was. Their attention was on her now, not on Yui. Six pairs of immortal eyes trained on her should have fazed her, but she met their gaze evenly, smiling - bluffing like she was taught to do.

"There are lines that are not to crossed, Scarlet Silver. You would do well to remember." Reiji bit coldly at her. Scarlet sneered, tossing her hair behind her.

"You've crossed many with me, Sakamaki. It was only expected that I do the same with you." She let her eyes turn golden once more, settling back in her seat.

"Don't speak in riddles." It was the youngest son, red eyes glaring at her. Scarlet raised an eyebrow, silently challenging. Subaru went on, glaring at her. "If you're going to keep on spitting shit, then you better be able to back it up."

"I _can_ back it up," She said, waving her hand dismissively. Once more, the ring glistened, silver against fair skin. It only caught the eyes of the eldest. "I don't make empty threats. I mean what I say, Subaru Sakamaki."

Subaru scowled, lips bared to reveal sharp canines. Scarlet stared right back, until Yui's trembling hand upon her arm pulled her attention away. Casting a glance at her shaking, wide-eyed sister, Scarlet sighed, exasperated. Her legs, clad in denim jeans, un crossed as she patted her sister's hand, reaching over to read the ingredient label of the cranberry juice box that was still clutched tightly in Yui's shaking hands, set in her lap.

Her disinterest in Subaru eased the tension in the car, as the minutes rolled by. Subaru had returned to scowling outside the window, Reiji resumed in reading a book. Laito and Ayato exchanged glances and Kanato spoke in hushed tones to his bear. Shu seemed to be slumped against his side of the car, interest elsewhere.

"Ne, bitch-chan," Laito cooed, suddenly, grinning at Yui. Yui blinked, expression dumb, not realizing it was her that was being addressed until Scarlet nudged her. Laito watched on in hidden amusement. Scarlet scowled at him. "How many classes do we have together?"

"What?"

"I'd prefer," Scarlet began coldly, eyes glittering. "That you refrain from calling my sister a bitch while I'm within hearing distance, or better, not at all." She snapped her fingers at Ayato, who had begun to grin, smile cutting across his face. "Don't grin like a dickhead, Ayato. It doesn't look good paired with those pretty green eyes."

Ayato had the grace to look offended.

"Four-eyes." Scarlet continued on, ignoring the look she was receiving from Reiji. "Yeah, that's right, I heard Ayato's good choice in nicknames for you. What's Yui's schedule? I know mine and all; I emailed the headmaster. Nice guy, by the way, he's pretty polite for a major demon." Wordlessly, Reiji pulled out a crisp, neatly folded piece of paper. Scarlet didn't wait for him to do anything with it before she snatched it out of his hand.

"Here you go," Scarlet handed it to Yui, who accepted it in a state of shock. "Tell me if you have P.E. sixth, yeah? No? Sucks. We've probably got no classes together then. Stop staring at me like that, Four-eyes. I haven't committed a crime by taking a paper, have I?" She spoke looking at Yui's schedule, which had been unfolded and revealed black ink on ivory paper. Looking over Yui's schedule, it became rather clear that they shared no classes.

"Scarlet, what's your schedule?" Yui asked, what was probably the first full sentence she had muttered since getting on the car ride.

"First is a free period, since it was supposed to be German four, but I took the final and aced it, so I have a free period. Second is English five, third is mathematics, fourth is History of Magical Beings. I've got lunch after fourth." Scarlet paused, contemplating her schedule. "Damn. After lunch, I have science. Chem, I think. I hate Chem. Sixth is P.E., which I chose as swimming. Seventh is music. That'll be easy, I hope."

They were just pulling up to the school, an elaborate looking building, pillars of marble and screaming _expensive as hell_. Scarlet let out a low whistle as Yui starred in something between shock and admiration of the building. The limousine pulled up to a stop against a curb, showing a grassy field that students were milling about around. Trees, large, old, trees, rose a little way away from them, casting shadows over a fountain in the middle.

Scarlet was the first out of the car, bag swinging on her shoulder, chin tilted up. She would set her social ranking high in the school's ladder. It was her best way to survive. She didn't look back at the car, or at Yui.

She missed that the eldest son had not let her ring slip out of his eyesight since he first realized what it was.


	6. Chapter 6

**Double Update: _AKA I'm feeling nice today._**

* * *

The school was nice, Scarlet figured, with the marble floors and large lockers. The bathrooms were clean, including showers. She spent her first period wandering the halls, mentally mapping the school and its room numbers. She glanced at her phone, realizing that she had ten minutes left to get to her next class, which happened to be in the other side of the school. Sighing, Scarlet stood up from where she had been seated, snatching her bag.

Without sparing a glance behind her, she snatched her bag up, tossed her hair behind one shoulder, and made her way to her classroom. As she settled down for her second class, she let her eyes wander around, pausing on each person. A girl with auburn hair that fell down her back in waves that was writing in a notebook, looking far away. A boy with hair slicked upwards, doodling on the desk. A couple snuggling in one corner. The amount of students were rather low, but considering that it was a school that operated at night, Scarlet figured it was reasonable.

To her right, Shu stood up, disappearing out the classroom door. Scarlet watched him go, eyes narrowing in thought, before turning her head the other way, observing the girl that sat on her left. She had black hair, straight and silky looking, which was pulled back into a ponytail, and was reading a book, with her notebook and binder laid out neatly on her desk. Scarlet sighed, once, and the girl's sharp eyes turned onto her.

"Emily," She said, sticking her hand out in greeting. "Are you Scarlet?" Scarlet allowed herself a grin, shaking hands firmly with the girl.

"Scarlet Silver, right here," She replied, "Did the teacher already tell that I would be here?" Emily laughed, shaking her head.

"Oh, no, we aren't supposed to know," She explained, "But a friend of mine hacked into the school's computer system and was scrolling through records." Scarlet let a smirk crawl across her face, eyes lighting up.

"Oh, now, breaking rules is something that I can agree with," She grinned, and Emily smirked too, already taking a liking to her.

She opened her mouth to say more, but at that time, the sensei walked in, and the class fell silent. Opening the first page of the textbook in the front of the classroom, she turned to the class, eyes sharp and observing.

"Mister Sakamaki is missing, once more," She observed, dryly, "Emily, I caught your brother in the office after school last night. I'll need to talk to you about it after class. Jonathan, Celina, I understand that you are in a relationship but I do not wish to see you ravishing each other on my tables, thank you. We have a new student, Miss Scarlet, raise your hand, thank you. Today, class, we begin the second act of Romeo and Juliet. Please open your books."

* * *

It turned out by the end of the day that Scarlet and Emily shared five classes together, and the two girls clicked easily. Scarlet had melted into her group of friends easily, and received nods of acknowledgement and greetings in the hallways often. The two classes she spent without Emily were English and Music, one of which she spent with Emily's twin brother, avoiding Reiji. They technically had swimming together as well, but Scarlet and Emily found that the coach was never there, and they skipped that class altogether. The other she had with Shu, but he had skipped class, and she had easily made friends with a few of the girls in her class.

A few weeks later, Scarlet had settled into her new environment quickly. Sitting at her desk, and finishing her English homework, she set it aside and pulled her history textbook to her. Scarlet offhandedly brushed her hair out of her face, focused on getting her work done. The sound of her pencil scratching against paper and the occasional flip of a textbook page filled the room. Dragging her teeth across her lower lip, Scarlet let out a soft hiss of frustration as her pencil came to halt. She'd forgotten the name of the fifth fairy queen and she had lent her textbook to Emily for the weekend.

She fumbled around in her bag for her phone. Finding it in the second pocket she tried, she called Emily. As she waited for her friend to pick up, Scarlet moved onto the next question, hoping it would be something she knew from memory.

 _Explain what impact fairies have made in human folktales. Please answer in less than one thousand words._

Scarlet scowled. No luck. "Hello?" Emily had picked up, jerking Scarlet out of her irritation. "Scarlet, right?"

"Yeah. Hi, Em." Scarlet sighed. "Are you done with your history homework? I need my textbook to do mine."

"Oh, that?" Emily laughed, easy going. "Sure thing. It's easy as hell for me. I probably shouldn't have even asked for it. All the questions are centered on fairies, and I learned fairie history already." Scarlet rolled her eyes.

"Just because you're fairie, Em." She smiled, spinning her pencil between her fingers, turning it into a blur of silver colored metal. "I can come by and pick it up, or we can meet up somewhere and you can help me with it." Emily laughed on the other end.

"Lazy," She chided, "Scarlet, I should tell you to do your homework, but I'll help you with yours if you help me with mine."

"Hm," Scarlet set her pencil down, letting it roll on the desk. Her eyes followed it absentmindedly, not quite registering the movement. "Sure thing. Where do you want to meet up? I'm game for anywhere in the country."

"I was thinking that cafe a block away from school," Emily said dryly, "But, I mean, we could always go to Tokyo…" Scarlet caught the pencil just as it was about to roll of the edge of the desk, tucking it into her bag.

"I'd have to steal someone's car for Tokyo, and I'm too lazy." Scarlet sighed, "Let's go to the cafe. Now?" She moved to pack her papers up, sliding them into a translucent folder and then placing them into her bag.

"Sure. I'll be there in twenty. You?"

"Less than an hour. I'll see how I get there." Scarlet picked the bag up, sliding it over one shoulder a she held to phone to her ear. Using her foot, she kicked the chair back, snatching her jacket off the bed as she made her way out the door.

"I'll hold you to that." Emily responded dryly. "Bye, Scarlet."

"Bye, Em."

Scarlet paused by Yui's room. She knocked on the door, poking her head in. Yui, who had been reading on her bed, glanced up, startled. Pink eyes took in Scarlet's bag and jacket in her hand, and came to a conclusion.

"Hi, Scarlet," Yui said, "you're going out?"

"Yeah." Scarlet smiled easily. "Just thought I'd let you know. I'll be back in one hour? Three? I don't know -it depends."

"Ah-" But Scarlet was already gone, soft steps against a stone staircase. Yui trailed off, whispering her words to the spot where her sister had stood, unable to stop the feeling of abandonment that filled her selfish heart. "Can… I come too…?"

"Finally," Emily rolled her eyes as she reached over and tugged her bag off the seat of the chair and onto the floor. Scarlet slid into the empty seat, letting her own bag fall to the ground. "I was beginning to think you'd never get here."

"Sorry, Miss I-have-an-expensive-as-fuck-car," Scarlet grinned, waving a waiter over. She caught the eye of a boy with copper hair and blue eyes. "Have you ordered?"

"No," Emily tossed a menu over to Scarlet, stretching her arms in the air. "I waited. You're welcome, Scarlet, it's a testament to how much I like you."

"Mhm…" Scarlet agreed, trailing off absentmindedly. Emily shot a smug smile at the waiter that neared them. "Oh, this looks good. What'd you get, Em?"

"Hm?" Emily was smirking at the boy, tilting her head and eyes intoxicating. Scarlet looked up from her menu to notice her friend. Sighing, she clicked her tongue impatiently, but received no response.

" _Emily Kathleen Wáng_." Scarlet began, slipping into Mandarin, " _Nǐ zài tīng wǒ shuō dehuà ma?_ " Emily blinked, caught off guard by the sudden switch in language.

" _Wǒ zài tīng, wǒ zài tīng!_ " Emily hissed out hastily in the same language before continuing in Japanese once more. "Jesus, woman, I'm just a teenage girl checking out a cute guy!" Scarlet rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue.

"Hello, ladies, what can I get you today?" The waiter appeared, and Scarlet could see what had caught Emily's attention. Brown hair, tinted a metallic copper gelled up just so. A lean body, taller than average and a certain grace to his movements. And, to Scarlet, the most captivating part of the boy, his eyes. Blue eyes so sharp like a hundred million shattered, glistening ice shards had been placed there were looking at them. This boy was an elf.

"A coffee with no sugar." Emily grinned and the boy tilted his head, clearly recognizing a her as a fairie in the shop.

"And you, Miss?" He turned to Scarlet who scanned down the menu once more before sighing, handing him the menu.

"I'll have the same as her," She gestured toward Emily. The elf nodded, scribbling her order down onto a notepad with a cheap plastic ballpoint pen.

"So then, it'll be two black coffees?" He read off the list, eyes glancing at Emily and lignering a second too long before looking a Scarlet. Emily and Scarlet looked at each other before nodding. The elf smiled once more, bowing his head politely before leaving them with a polite notice that their orders would be out within the next five minutes.

Emily turned around to see Scarlet looking at her smugly, lips pulled into a scheming smirk. "I'm onto you, Missy." Scarlet declared, smiling coyly. Emily blinked innocently at her, to which Scarlet only shook her finger in Emily's face. "You're totally into that elf." Emily opened her mouth to protest, to which Scarlet ignored, laughing, carelessly tucking some hair that had fallen into her face behind her ear.

"Don't worry, Em. I'll help you keep it a secret from your brother."

* * *

 _Nǐ zài tīng wǒ shuō dehuà ma?: Are you listening to me?_

 _Wǒ zài tīng, wǒ zài tīng: I am listening, I am listening!"_


End file.
